


天黑以后

by BomKom1



Category: Lwx/Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1
Kudos: 1





	天黑以后

林炜翔回到酒店房间的时候，卓定依然沉默地坐在黑暗里。屋里只有他头上的玄关灯亮着，他收好还在滴水的雨伞，带着一身凉气走向卓定。

便利店的袋子放在桌上，林炜翔买了大号的蜂蜜面包和两瓶水，里面还有摆在收银台前令人脸红心跳的东西。

“还做吗？”

卓定没去看林炜翔，只是盯着玄关地上亮晶晶的一滩水。外面下雨了。如果早些下的话，他可能就有理由回去，给彼此一个台阶。身边传来窸窸窣窣布料摩擦的声音，接着就闻到一阵清爽的雨水气味，卓定突然就不想回去了。

“做吧。”

林炜翔碰见卓定纯属一个意外。

他刚刚在附近的酒店开好房间，一个人跑到深夜没什么人的外滩吹风，如果被队里那几个人看到的话一定会骂他脑残。

入夜后的温度骤然降低，林炜翔裹紧身上的大衣，打算去马路对面买点宵夜再回去。刚穿过斑马线，他就看见卓定一个人坐在一家便利店外的椅子上。卓定垂着眼，眼睛周围都是红红的，手上不停翻弄着黑屏的手机。直到他在卓定面前坐下，对方才抬起头注意到他。他张了张嘴，最后还是因为不知道说些什么而选择重新闭上。显然卓定还没有打算把之前发生的事情告诉他，但他基本上已经能猜出个八九不离十。

高天亮从前是绝不会让卓定独自出门的。

林炜翔就这样在深夜的便利店门口把卓定捡了回去。卓定穿得单薄，又在外面待了不知道多长时间，回到房间林炜翔做的第一件事就是把空调打开。机器运作的声音打破寂静，身边的空气渐渐暖和起来，林炜翔单膝跪在床头想要去摁顶灯的开关，被卓定出声拦住了。

空气中留下卓定颤抖的尾音，林炜翔心头一动，立刻转过头去看。卓定把脸埋在膝间，像只受伤的幼兽，从喉咙里发出小声的呜咽，眼泪断断续续地往下流。林炜翔慌忙去找纸巾，小心翼翼递到卓定手上。看他胡乱地用力把眼尾蹭得发红，林炜翔叹了口气，干脆自己伸手替卓定擦去眼泪。

卓定被林炜翔突然的靠近吓到了，但他天然呆的性格让他一时间不知道如何是好，就这样呆呆地望着林炜翔。过分亲密的距离让空气变得暧昧起来，两个人都小心翼翼地保持呼吸，直到林炜翔先打破沉默，俯身吻上卓定的嘴角。

“好乖啊卓定。”

一吻结束，林炜翔抚上卓定的后脑，夸奖似的揉了两下。卓定还沉浸在刚才那个吻中，林炜翔的手很热，嘴唇却是冰凉的，他被周围升高的温度熏的头脑发昏，这个吻只是短暂地令他清醒了一下。

林伟翔看见卓定的表情决定今晚适可而止。然而他才刚刚起身，立刻就被卓定从身后扯住袖口。他有些不明所以，顺从地重新坐到卓定身边，下一秒，眼前的光亮就被卓定有些单薄的脊背挡住，柔软的唇再度贴上来。

欲望的源头没人想去探究，他们彼此都心照不宣地投入到这个更加深入的吻里。卓定虽然全身没几两肉，但是整个人都软乎乎的，抚摸上腰身的时候，林炜翔感受到手下的肌肤在微微颤抖。嘴巴却乖顺地被林伟翔撬开，努力张开口腔接纳对方湿热的唇舌。林炜翔手上微微用力便让卓定更加贴近到他怀里，跪坐的姿势让他们下半身紧密相贴，透过运动裤柔软的布料感受到的硬挺让卓定暗自红了耳朵。

他们都是男人，自然明白眼下是什么情况。林炜翔手滑进卓定的长裤里，肆意揉捏他全身唯一饱满的臀肉。卓定被他摸得难耐，轻轻晃腰主动用下半身摩擦他的，立即感受到林炜翔忽然加重呼吸，手也不老实地向他更加隐秘的地方滑去。

“不行，不…还不行…”

“怎么了？”

“没有安全套…不行…”

林伟翔低沉的嗓音在他耳边响起，开口的嘶哑把卓定吓了一跳。卓定磕磕绊绊说完，就立刻把头埋进林炜翔怀里不肯再说话。林炜翔猝不及防被卓定可爱到了，心情愉悦地吻上他发红的耳尖，轻轻把他放到床上，自己披上衣服就准备下楼。

“等我回来。”

“好。”

走出电梯才发现外面正在下雨。林炜翔快速跑进便利店，先买好卓定要求的东西，之后想了想又拿了瓶润滑剂和一些食物。离开之前店员好心地借给他店里的伞，看了看外面瓢泼的雨势，林炜翔道谢之后便撑开雨伞走了出去。

透明的雨水缓缓顺着伞尖往下流，林炜翔已经从刚才的欲望里剥离出理智来。电梯显示楼层的数字在不断增加，他在心里开始为刚才可能越界的举动懊恼。从电梯到房间门口，一路上林炜翔都在犹豫如何开口向卓定道歉，直到他脱下大衣之后听见卓定软糯的声线，低头撞上对方湿漉漉的目光。

他再度沉入欲望，万劫不复。

卓定很乖，前戏没什么抗拒顺利地进行下去。当林伟翔终于进入身体里的时候，卓定全部的呜咽喊叫都被一个急切的吻堵住。卓定被林伟翔一下一下顶进身体深处，双手不痛不痒地抵在男人胸口，落在他人眼里更像是情人间欲拒还迎的游戏，可实际上他们连情人关系都算不上。

身为少年的卓定锁骨清晰可见，林炜翔低头去咬他这处细嫩的皮肉，下身恶意狠狠顶弄柔软的内壁，听他发出变调的呻吟。房间里气味淫靡到令人羞怯，卓定被顶得受不了不断往床头缩去，手臂不小心打翻刚才只用了一半的润滑液。

“呜…慢一点……”

林炜翔把卓定重新搂进怀里，抽插带来的黏稠水声在他耳边扩大了好几倍，情欲一点点渗进他的皮肤里，啃噬最后一点理智。他用尽全力每一下都顶到卓定身体最深的地方，从小腹到大腿都密密麻麻留下他的吻痕和指痕，这足以让卓定在今后几天都无法再见高天亮。

“叫大点声。”

“别……”

卓定下意识摇头，可他现在完全拒绝不了林炜翔，从下半身涌上的快感让他只能无力地从呜咽变为哭泣，无法压抑地发出淫荡的叫声。唾液从无法他闭紧的嘴角流下，林炜翔又在他颈侧伸出舌头顺着血管舔舐，他感觉自己正变得潮湿，轻轻一碰便能涌出水来。

“不要了…求你……”

林炜翔不断套弄他流水的性器，下身在他体内深处狠狠研磨，卓定被突然爆发的快感淹没，哭喊着射了出来。黏稠的精液洒在林炜翔的胸口和小腹上，林炜翔抬手像之前一样为他轻轻擦去泪水，按住他的胯骨又继续向他身体里面顶了顶。

这场今晚过后便无迹可寻的性爱一直持续到后半夜。卓定几乎一整晚都在哭泣，性爱抽光他余下的力气，最后在林炜翔怀里累极睡去。距离下一次天亮还有时间，所有一切即将重归于零，他们的秘密将永远留在黑夜。


End file.
